


Adopting Alpine

by hawkeyeandthewintersoldier



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier/pseuds/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier
Summary: Steve and Bucky adopt a cat from a former broadway star Bucky follows on instagram.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Adopting Alpine

**Author's Note:**

> This is another ficlet that was originally posted on tumblr, but I wanted to share it here too because I think it's nice. It's based on this prompt by the amazing its-tortle: _stevebucky finding/adopting alpine! it's totally up to you how it happens :)_

They’ve talked about adopting a cat before. During late-night conversations and afternoons basking in the sunlight. But despite talking about it often, they haven’t adopted a cat yet. Until now. 

It all started with Bucky scrolling through his Instagram feed that morning, like he usually does during breakfast. He came across a picture of the cutest little kitten on the account of this old broadway star he follows called Angie Martinelli with a caption that said this sweet furbaby was in need of a home. He immediately fell in love with the kitten, as did Steve when Bucky shoved his phone into Steve’s face making incoherent noises. 

So now they are at the home of the great Angie Martinelli. She doesn’t live too far away from them and lives in a brownstone similar to their own. She opens the door with a warm smile, saying she’s so excited to finally meet them. She doesn’t just give them the cat, though, because she wants to make sure they are the right people to take care of the kitten. Something which Bucky likes a lot, putting the needs of the animal first. 

Angie has made them both a cup of tea and sits them down at her kitchen table. Her kitchen is decorated with warm colours and dark woods. The walls are lined with pictures of broadway stars and, surprisingly, a picture of Peggy. When Steve asks her about it, Angie launches into a story of how she met Peggy and the things they got up to together. Meanwhile, the tiny kitten tiptoes over to them. She eyes them carefully and sniffs a few times, before jumping on Bucky’s lap. He begins to pet her and she purrs contentedly. 

Angie looks at them with a broad smile, “I think she has made her decision,” she says, “what are you going to name her?” 

Steve and Bucky share a glance, delighted smiles painted on their faces. 

“Alpine,” Bucky says and turns to the cat. “What do you think sweetheart? Do you like that name?” 

Alpine purrs and licks his hand. He’s taking that as a yes. 

On the way home, they stop by a pet store and spoil their girl, looking at how much they buy for her. Though they have bought her a nice cat bed, she never sleeps in it at night. She much prefers to sleep on Steve and Bucky’s pillows. But they don’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> you can say hi to me on tumblr or talk about these boys with me! I am also @hawkeyeandthewintersoldier there <3


End file.
